


Four Cups For Every Teapot

by enemytosleep



Series: No Sound of Water 'verse [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work Safe Art. Ling is awesome. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Cups For Every Teapot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/gifts).



> **Prompt:** [](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmagiftexchange**](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/) \- _Emperor Ling (Oh Yeah)_  
>  According to the interwebs, there is a saying used to explain why Chinese men need multiple women, but not the reverse: _One teapot is usually accompanied by four cups. But have you ever seen one cup with four teapots?_ I had originally intended to depict all four of my [No Sound of Water](http://enemytosleep.livejournal.com/148404.html) OCs in this pic, but in an effort to limit the amount of time I spent working in order to keep this a true drawble (and not a full-fledged art piece), I had to settle for two girls only. Poor Ling.

Emperor Ling - Oh Yeah.

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=vdayexchange.jpg)


End file.
